ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rugrats Puppy Rescue Quest
Rugrats Puppy Rescue Quest is a therical film which released on June 8, 2006. It's a sequel to 1998's The Rugrats Movie, 2000's Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and 2003's Rugrats Go Wild and has one sequel, 2010's Rugrats Journey to Long Rock. Starring the voice talents from Elizabeth Daily, Tara Charendoff, Nancy Cartwright, Dionne Quan, Kath Soucie, Phil Proctor, Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer Francks, Jennifer Hale, Patrick Warburton, Rob Paulsen, Jeff Bennett, Wally Wingert, Julia Kato, Tress MacNeille, Bill Farmer, Julia Duffy, Miriam Margoyles, Stacy Keach, Kevin Michael Richardson and Hattie Winston. Also starring Jim Cummings as Peter Claw. Plot Summary Right after celebrating Angelica's 4th birthday, Spike, Fifi, Spiffy and Pepper get dog-napped by an evil business man named Peter Claw and it's up to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie to save them from being mind control zombie slaves (slaves just as Tommy calls them). Voice Cast Members * Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles and Ty McNulty (voices) * Tara Charendoff as Dil Pickles, Timmy and Teddy McNulty (voices) * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster (voice, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster (voice) * Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille (voices) * Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille (voice) * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Susie Carmichael (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Didi Pickles (voice, succeeding from Melanie Chartoff respectively) * Patrick Warburton as Stu Pickles (voice, replacing the late Jack Riley respectively) * Rob Paulsen as Drew Pickles (voice, succeeding from Michael Bell respectively) * Jeff Bennett as Chas Finster (voice, ever since Ned Diggity's voice on Pepper Ann, also succeeding from Michael Bell respectively) * Michael Bell as Grandpa Boris Kropotkin (respective voice) * Julia Kato as Kira Finster (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles (voice) * Melanie Chartoff as Grandma Minka Kropotkin (respective voice) * Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice, ever since Stinkie's voice in Casper Meets Wendy (1998), replacing both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Julia Duffy as Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice, ever since Charlotte's voice in the flashback memories at the beginning of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003), replacing the late Debbie Reynolds respectively) * Jim Cummings as Peter Claw (voice) * Miriam Margoyles as Shirley Finster (voice) * Stacy Keach as Marvin Finster (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Randy Carmichael (voice, replacing the late Ron Glass respectively) * Hattie Winston as Lucy Carmichael (voice) * Frank Welker as Spike, Fifi, Spiffy, Pepper, Fluffy and Chowder (Puppy dog and kitty cat sound effects) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Chicken Pops * The anti-itching lotion that Chas used on Chuckie's chicken pox (in which the Rugrats baby friends called chicken pops) can be seen on the shelf right next to the cooking oil spray that Didi uses. I Remember Melville * Some roly poly bugs that look exactly like Chuckie's now deceased pet bug, Melville can be seen crawling around right outside the sand box. Finsterella * The Cinderella pop-up book that Chas read to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Angelica can be seen on Chuckie and Kimi's book shelf. Beauty Contest * The yellow blonde wig that Didi successfully pulled right off Tommy's head can be seen on a mannequin's head. The Rugrats Movie * The Reptar Wagon can be seen in the Pickles's Backyard. * Poster pictures of Ranger Frank and Ranger Margret can be seen on the window display at the Yucaipa shopping mall. * Ad of Big Action News with Rex Pester can be seen on the TV Guide on Peter Claw's Living Room Table. * Ad Poster of Banana Bros. Monkey Circus can be seen taped on the entrance door at the Yucaipa shopping mall. * Mounted Head of The Wolf can be seen hanging on the wall in Peter Claw's Living Room. Rugrats in Paris: the Movie * Wanted posters of Coco and Jean Claude can be seen taped on the 2 light posts. * Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots game parody of Robot Reptar and Robosnail can be seen on Chuckie and Kimi's bedroom Floor. Rugrats Go Wild * Some action figures of Eliza, Debbie, Darwin, Donnie, Nigel and Marianne can be seen on Tommy and Dil's bedroom shelf. Cuddle Bunny * A picture drawing of the Cuddle Bunny pinata can be seen on Angelica's bedroom wall. Transcripts ''Rugrats Puppy Rescue Quest'' teaser trailer transcript ''Rugrats Puppy Rescue Quest'' trailer transcript ''Rugrats Puppy Rescue Quest'' McDonalds Happy Meal commercial script ''Rugrats Puppy Rescue Ques''t transcript Category:Rugrats Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Movies